Sex, Lies, and Videotape
by Princess Kay of Earth
Summary: Based on an episode from Lois and Clark: When a reporter out to hurt the Sailor Senshi catches Sailor Moon and Darien in a passionate embrace, Serena and the gang must find a way to save the World Peace talks before everything falls apart.


Sex, Lies, and Videotape  
by: Princess Kay of Earth  
rated: PG-13 (for mild adult sessions)  
Chapter 1: Love is in the Air  
Date started: July 7, 2003  
Date finished: July 3, 2005  
Date edited: July 4, 2005

I do not own Sailor Moon. Enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through an apartment building window on the ninth floor. The curtains blew in the wind from the window being open all night. As the sunlight reached the bed, two figures could be seen. A golden-haired princess and a dark, mysterious prince.

The golden-haired princess opened her eyes to see the sun shining over the horzion. She smiled and sat up in bed, looked at her prince and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She pulled the covers off of her and got up. She walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. She closed her eyes and let the sumlight wash over her. The princess stood there a good fifteen minutes before a certain someone decided to wrap his arms around her bunny-clad pajama body.

The dark, mysterious prince wrapped his arms around his princess. Last night was the anniversary of their first date and he treated her really special. First, he took her to the restartuart where they had their first date, which was the Silver Cafe', one of the most glamerious places in Juuban. After dinner, they took a boat ride in the park at sunset, just like they did the day their daughter, Rini, came from the future. Then, they came back to his apartment and spent the rest of the evening dancing and talking about them and their life together.

The princess smiled up at her prince. She couldn't believe that they had been together for over five years now. Wel...let's look over the fact that a certain two superheroes were married.

Ok, the story on that. It was purely on impluse of love. you know I'm talking about dear readers. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Well, they had been fighting side by side for a year and had fallen in love with one another. Sailor Moon was almost 15 years old whereas Tuxedo Mask was 19. They were married in a very private ceremony and they had never had, you know, sex for three reasons.

1) Sailor Moon was still too young and Tuxedo Mask didn't want to take her innocence away at such an early age.

2) If anyone ever found out they were married, Tuxedo Mask could have gone to jail for jailbait, given if anyone ever found out how old they were.

3) The Sailor Senshi would have killed him and still will for they still don't know they were married.

The marriage was kept secret from everyone: the Senshi, the Press, Moon's family, and the people of the world. the only person who knew of the marriage, besides the priest, was a certain Time Gate Keeper. Sailor Pluto is her name and she had sent a priest from the future to marry them, after watching Tuxedo Mask purpose.

You see, dear readers, Pluto knew the timeline was slowly being destroyed. The Moon Princess and the Earth Prince had not been found by the time they should have been. The night of the wedding, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask found out that each other were none other than their secret crushes and self-proclaimed enemies. Sailor Moon was found out to be Serena Usagi Tsukino, the 14-year-old Juuban Jr. High School student with bad grades, but had a smile to brighten up any room she walked into. Tuxedo Mask was found out to be Darien Mamoru Shields, the 19-year-old college student who loved to tease Serena whenever he could and was the most wanted guy by every girl in Juuban. But, that didn't stop them from falling in love with each other.

After about three weeks of being married, Queen Beryl, who knew who Tuxedo Mask really was in the Silver Millennium, kidnapped Darien. She brainwashed him and he awoke to his true memories of being the Prince of the Earth, Endymion. The battle after his brainwashing, he confronted Sailor Moon and asked for the Silver Crystal. She told him that she didn't have it and begged him to come back to her. He, with his charming smile, walked up to her and grabbed her. He had pressed her body to his and kissed her hard. After breaking the kiss, Sailor Moon had opened her eyes, only to start crying. That kiss had brought back her memories of being the one and only Moon Princess, Serenity. He told her that he was now the Crown Prince of the NegaVerse, Endymion, and that the nxt time they met, she had better have the Silver Crystal.

Well, all that, according to Sailor Pluto, was falling into place. Only thing was the Silver Crystal didn't turn up until the very last battle with Queen Beryl. After getting Endymion back, only to lose him again, due to him throwing himself infront of her to save her from Beryl's attack, Serenity and Endymion's love for each other had summoned the Silver Crystal and Serenity, along with the spirits of the Sailor Senshi and Endymion, had defeated Beryl and the NegaVerse. The timeline was restored once again.

After the battle with Beryl, however, the Silver Crystal brought the Senshi, Moon Princess, and Endymion back to Tokyo and restored Endymion and the Senshi's souls. They never lost their memories and continued to protect the Earth. They faced many battles after Beryl, such as the NegaMoon, the Heart Snatchers, the Dead Moon Circus, and Sailor Galaxica. The only reasons they survived such hard battles was because of the Senshi;s everlasting friendship and Serenity and Endymion's everlasting love. Today, Serena and the girls still live at home, are the same people, but attend college. Things haven't changed very much since they were 14, except Serena is allowed to stay with Darien on some nights.

Serena kissed Darien's neck and sighed. She loved him so much. She looked down at her ring finger. Her silver-golden wedding band was there, smiling back at her. Every chance she got, she put that ring on to remind her that someone, other than her friends and family, loved her. They stood there, basking in the sun for another twenty minutes before heading inside.

They walked back inside and started to get ready for school and work. Serena was now 19-years-old and currently attending Azbu University, studying to be a dancer and a dance teacher. Her friends, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and Raye Hino, also attend Azbu with her. Amy Mizuno, the genius of Serena's friends, was studying abroad in Germany, learning to become a doctor.

Serena was now dressed in a pair of flare blue jeans and a pink tank top. She was so happy that she now got to wear whatever she wanted to school. She was now her own person.

Darien dressed in his usual: pair of blue jeans and a nice white shirt. He also had on his white doctor's jacket.

Darien cooked while Serena finished up a term paper. As he was cooking pancakes, he turned on the tv. The JAN network (Juuban Area Network) was still talking about the Mayor of Juuban and the other leaders of the world's talks with Sailor Moon. He smiled. His wife...the peace keeper. The talks were about keeping the world safe from the evil the Sailor Senshi faced every day. Sure, there had been many battles in the world, Tokyo, and England. The Senshi and him fought Queen Beryl at Point D in the North Pole, the Doom Tree here in Juuban, the NegaMoon family here in Juuban AND in the future of Tokyo called Crystal Tokyo, the Heart Snachters here in Juuban, the Dead Moon Circus here in Juuban, and the battle with Sailor Galaxica was fought in Tokyo and where he was when she attacked his plane. Mina, who is also known as Sailor Venus to Darien and Serena, even fought Queen Beryl's minons in England, back before she was Sailor Venus. She was the local famous hero known as Sailor V back then. But the world still did not trust the Sailor Senshi or Tuxedo Mask. Darien shook his head. Those girls, including himself, have put their lives on hold lots of times to insure the safety of the people of the world, and they still didn't have full faith in the Senshi or Tuxedo.

Serena signed her name and placed her term paper in her history book. She sighed as she heard the tv. The world leaders would never put their full faith in them, would they? Or at least not until the 30th century when she and Darien would take the throne and rule the Universe as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. She wanted their full faith, trust, and support before she became Queen of the Earth, Moon, and the Universe. She walked into the kitchen and placed her arms around her husband's waist. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and got a huge grin on her face. She quickly walked back into the living room to get something. Darien looked at her with a confused expression. She walked back into the kitchen and held up two plane tickets.

" See what I brought yesterday? ", she asked. Dairen's eyes got wide and he turned the stove off, seeing breakfast was done. He walked over to Serena and looked at the plane tickets, " To Hawaii, baby? "

" Yup. For this weekend. I called the hospital yesterday afternoon before you got home and Amy's mother is going to cover your floor and shifts for you. This is so we, Serena and Darien, not Serenity and Endymion, not Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, can have a full weekend to ourselves. ", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" What about... ", he was about to ask before she finished for him.

" I called Mom last night and told her. She told us to have fun. Dad knows and he isn't happy about it, but he'll be happy soon when he finds out about our plans for about, what, eight months from now. "

Darien smiled at her as leaned down to kiss her. This kiss was gentle and full of love. He picked her up and spun her around. She broke the kiss and started laughing, " I guess you like my gift yo you for our anniversary. "

" Oh, baby, you know it! ", he said as he kissed her again.

Serena smiled at him and took his hand as she led him back into the kitchen, " Ok, here's the deal. I have one class today, which is history, at 9 a.m. After that, I have to meet the world leaders at noon. Today is the day when the Senshi are going with me. We should finish talking around 2 o'clock. Our plane leaves at 3 o'clock. I'll meet you at the airport as soon as possible. "

He nodded and she sat down as he served breakfast. Serena smiled as she saw pancakes with strawberries on them, which was her favorite. She quickly downed hers and waited for Darien to finish eating. As soon as he finished eating, he turned off the tv and she gathered her things for school. Darien grabbed his car keys and opened the door for Serena. She smiled and walked past him. Darien locked the door and walked to the elevator with his wife. When they got to the lobby, Serena kissed Darien bye and reminded him she would meet him at the airport as soon as she could. After that, she walked out of the building and headed toward school. Darien smiled, looked very forward to his romantic getaway with his wife this weekend.


End file.
